


should this be the last thing i see

by grey_king



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, I'm Sorry, i wrote this while listening to tenerife sea lmao, im actually not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21844183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grey_king/pseuds/grey_king
Summary: nayeon flips a photograph. it's her smiling in the middle of a sunflower field.'i've never seen the colors so bright, it must be because of you.'
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina
Comments: 15
Kudos: 62





	should this be the last thing i see

**Author's Note:**

> aight ayo i'm finally back after a long long time of having writer's block! this is for the people of the minayeon cult. enjoy this soul crushing fluff owo

nayeon meets mina in the beginning of spring. where the colors are vibrant and the flowers are blooming. after a few weeks of having a blank mind, she travels to the countryside to have some kind of inspiration. she sits under an old beautiful tree as she starts to sketch the endless sunflower fields in front of her. 

a sharp flash blinds her vision followed by a soft voice spluttering apologies. she looks to where the flash was and sees a timid girl, awkwardly running towards her with her camera in hand.

“i'm so sorry, i didn't mean it! i thought i had turned off the flash and i swear i'm not a stalker or anything, i just think you were so pretty sitting there and i, i'm gonna just shut up now.” the girl bows apologetically in front of her, truly embarrassed at being caught.

nayeon smiles at pats a space beside her, “as long as you give me your name and accompany me for the rest of the day, you're forgiven.”

  
  


she learns that the girl's name is mina. myoui mina. a newly graduated photographer that came from japan. it's quite shocking how quickly they clicked, having to go home with renewed inspiration and a pretty girl's number made nayeon's trip worthwhile.

(and perhaps scored a date as well, a coffee day the next day, but she doesn't wanna get too ahead of herself.)

  
  


_______________________

  
  
  


mina promises nayeon that she'll take her to the studio she owns. she tells nayeon on one of their dates, that she practically lives there. so here she is, standing outside with flowers in hand, blue hyacinths and irises neatly arranged in a bouquet. the door opens, revealing mina with her hair tied and an excited smile on her lips, ushering nayeon inside.

nayeon stares in awe at how mina decorates her place. countless cameras on top of the shelves, it seems they're all frequently used, but on different occasions. sunlight pouring out from the windows prettily. nayeon's own studio would never be as organized. paint splattered all over her walls, papers and pencils scattered in every corner.

“make yourself comfortable! i'm gonna prepare lunch for us.” mina smiles and disappears into the kitchen, leaving nayeon to explore the place on her own. she smiles as she remembers a quip from mina's friend sana. apparently, mina's studio didn't look as bright as it does now. it was only filled with ebony frames and ivory walls, but now there's a chestnut couch, a silver lamp and an array of colorful frames.

nayeon feels like she's falling, falling deeply in and she doesn't mind if she gets swallowed in the sea called mina. she wouldn't mind at all.

(if this is how falling feels like, nayeon wouldn't be ever scared of it ever again. if it feels like cherry lips and soft warm hands, nayeon would do it all over again.)

  
  


_____________________________

  
  
  


they started dating in the middle of summer. when nayeon had driven them off to the beach, the stars shining brightly above them. it was the most wonderful day of nayeon's life, to finally have the prettiest girl in the entire universe. mina tells her that the world was suddenly a lot more brighter when nayeon came around. nayeon thinks it's the same. the colors were never just as beautiful when mina was around.

they went home and spent the rest of the night in nayeon's studio, playing around with nayeon's empty canvases. mina takes her camera and captures another picture, one with the older girl completely focused in one of her newer pieces, paint smeared on her cheek and clothes. she steps back for a wider angle but stumbles on a can of red paint and falls hard.

she hears a loud laughter, nayeon smiling widely with her gums in view and mina thinks she wouldn't mind falling all over again to see such gorgeous sight.

(it's completely flipped now. mina thinks she's the one falling and falling and falling this time. it doesn't scare her.)

  
  


_____________________________

  
  
  


mina proposes a trip just before the summer ends, before they go back to their busy lives. they go up to the mountains this time, with camping gears and tents. nayeon insists on carrying everything up, under the pretense that princesses should not be lifting anything so mina just rolls her eyes with mirth, going along with her girlfriend's cheesy antics.

_ 'nayeon tries to set up a tent.' _

_ 'nayeon failed.' _

_ 'nayeon went to fish instead.' _

_ 'nayeon still failed.' _

“hey babe, why do i seem so lame in these captions?” the older girl goes through the polaroids mina captured and scribbled on, with dates and time on the side. nayeon furrows her eyebrows and glares at the girl preparing their dinner. “my photos only speak of the truth.” mina looks back with a smug grin, sticking her tongue out. “you'd want me to lie about that?”

nayeon puts down the photos and goes to where mina is, wrapping her arms from the back. “you look hot pitching a tent though.” she chuckles softly as she comfortably settles her chin on mina's shoulder.

“...we're not gonna have sex in a tent, im nayeon.”

“aww c'mon!”

  
  


__________________________

  
  
  


nayeon doesn't know how she got here. the last thing she remembers, she's with mina in her car. they were sharing snacks and drinks. they were driving home, the radio loud and they were happily singing along. they were happy.

so why is she here?

why is she in a hospital? where's mina? why does everything hurt? why can't she see? it scared her so much that it hurt her chest. it was getting harder to breathe. she's awake isn't she? but she can't see a thing. she lifts an arm to where her eyes are. there's a bandage. her eyes are bandaged. she wants to cry so bad but it stings.

“nayeonnie calm down. i'm here.” warm arms wrap around her neck. it's mina. mina's okay, mina's fine, mina isn't hurt. sobs of pain and relief wracked out of nayeon. her eyes sting so bad but she can't help but cry. they're okay.

“we're fine baby, we're gonna be okay.”

  
  


nayeon calms down after an hour before the doctor comes in. he says nayeon might not be able to see again, not until someone donates a new pair of corneas for her. her optical nerves were not damaged, but her corneas are. it left her a sense of hopelessness. how will she ever paint without her eyes again?

it hurt nayeon. all her life, she has dreamt of drawing and painting pretty pictures. how will she ever do that again? how will she see mina ever again? how will she see mina's pretty smiles? her moles that seemed like constellations itself?

for the very first time, the hand that was on top of hers didn't seem very comforting.

  
  


_________________________

  
  
  


summer ends and fall comes. the leaves are turning into brilliant shades of brown, red, yellow and orange. mina never fails to visit everyday. never fails to cheer her up by bringing her own artworks to touch and feel. today, mina is here as well, bringing some flowers for her and another one of her paintings. mina says the flowers are marigolds. how fitting.

“guess what this is yet?” mina says with mischievousness laced in her voice. “is it another one of my acrylic painting of yours?” the older girl smiles at the memory. she remembers painting it just before spring ends, the very first time she'd ever dedicate an artwork for someone else.

“i must say i look very pretty here.”

“well, i really wanted to impress you.”

“i was thoroughly impressed trust me.” she feels mina's lips on her cheek and she smiles. she's getting better. she's gonna get better. it doesn't matter if she can't see anymore. as long as mina's here.

  
  


there are days where she isn't okay. like today. there are papers scribbled with incorrigible writing everywhere. not one single paper with proper handwriting anywhere. nayeon's crying, trying to scratch her eyes. it isn't okay. it'll never be okay. she needs to see. she needs to see again.

“nayeon, hey stop that. nayeon,” mina takes her hands from her face and holds them, there are tears of frustration running down her face. “nayeon you're gonna be fine. haven't you heard? there's a donor for you now. the doctor said you will be able to see again.”

mina hugs her tightly and nayeon knows, despite how much she wants to try to hide it, that mina is crying too. “you're gonna be okay. please stop trying to hurt yourself.”

  
  


______________________________

  
  
  


winter comes and it's cold, the trees are dead and the world is quiet. everything's being coated by a soft white cold blanket. it's colder when mina rarely visits this time. in her stead, there are letters and hydrangeas coming in every week. nayeon's hurt and confused. did mina get tired of her? was she too much of a burden?

her surgery was successfully done last week. but so had mina gone. isn't mina supposed to be with her this time? isn't she supposed to be excited for nayeon because when her eyes heal she can be able to see again?

those questions burden her mind all the time. they keep her awake during the night and let her space out during the day. she holds on the new letter mina sent through sana. she asks sana where mina went but the blonde would only keep silent and excuse herself to leave or grab something to eat.

was she being too selfish for wanting to see again? she would've never known.

  
  


_______________________

two weeks later, the letters stopped coming and the hydrangeas were replaced by little potted evergreens.

_______________________

  
  
  


three weeks later, the doctor came in to remove the bandages on her eyes. she takes the time to sit down and take every thing all in. it's been too long since she last saw. it was refreshing. she was thankful that she could see the world again. but she would never lie that the world was so much duller now that mina's not around.

she walks around the room and peeks outside the window, the world is nothing but blue and white. everything's dead and she thinks her heart is too, mina took it along when she just suddenly disappeared.

she closes her eyes before facing the mirror. she's ready how she would look this time. did her new scars give her a more bad-ass feel? what color is her eyes now? she smiles and opens them.

but it seems like the world slowed down when she looks in the mirror. she didn't notice her new scars that ran along her forehead to her chin. she didn't notice the tiny bald patch with growing hair on the side of her head from her initial surgery. the first thing she notices are the familiar brown orbs that stare back at her. it's funny, suddenly it's as if she's looking at the world that's not by her own perspective.

it's as if, as if mina never left her at all.

  
  


____________________________

  
  
  


nayeon gets discharged just before spring comes, with a whole box filled with numerous letters and polaroids from mina herself. one stood out to her the most though, the very first picture on top of the pile.

it's mina's very first photograph of her. she's still under a big old beautiful tree, around her are the endless sunflower fields.

_ ‘you gave my life colors, it's time for me to return the favor.’ _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hehehehe them flowers written in have specific meanings so yall find those out
> 
> enjoy screaming at me on twt!  
> @sanana_all
> 
> and uhhh dont let my cc rot!  
> chomp-tops


End file.
